Understanding
by Shadow R-B
Summary: Possible sequels if requested. The three Star Fox/Wolf characters brawl with a close friend of theirs, who later gets in trouble at the lake. What'll happen? Better than it sounds. Oneshot, New OC premiers here! It's not Skye the Lucario this time 'round!


Pat: Man, I haven't written anything in a long time, desu ne

Pat: Man, I haven't written anything in a long time, desu ne? But, have no fear, for I am here! …On to the show! By the way, Asura-chan is a new character I wanted to introduce, but was unable to, due to writer's block. Well, here she is! A real female Lucario OC!

Disclaimer thingy which is seemingly needed: You really think someone like me could own, let alone come up with something like SSBB? You don't know me very well, then, do you? 

Asura sighed. In front of her, stood the two Star-canine characters, plus that falcon thing, glaring at her. Asura gulped.

_I hate stamina battle,_ she thought simply, tensing when the announcer guy started counting down.

"Three…

Two..

One..

**GO!!**"

Asura screamed rather girlishly, even for her, a tomboy sorta Pokemon, quickly dodging three fake-out moves, courtesy of the Star-characters. Wolf snarled, Fox slowly inching away from said canine, and Falco just being a general jackass.

"What's the matter, scared?" Wolf taunting, Asura nodding. Falco glared at her in disbelief, Fox sweat-dropping, slowly sneaking up behind the poor pup.

"You're actually scared of him? Really?" Falco asked, Asura huffing in indignation, which was kinda weird, considering she was shaking like a leaf.

"I'm a jackal, he's a wolf. End of story. Food chain, or whatever, controls all of our lives here. Especially you, Falco. Your among predators, who might eat you at any chance they get, if forced to." Asura explained, dodging a sneak attack, countering, Fox going flying, courtesy of a previously charged Aura Sphere, Falco growling, and charging at her.

"Nice try, Fly-boy." Asura said, dodging Falco's attack, and kicking him in the head, a message block appearing out of nowhere above Asura, saying

"**Boot to the head!**"

As the battle progressed, it was clear that Asura stayed far away from Wolf too much, and kicked Falco too much, which was soon made apparent when Falco pinned the jackal down, a glint in his eye.

"Hey, how come you pick on me, and not 'Fly-boy' over there?" he asked, Fox yelling an indignant 'Hey!', before being eliminated from the tourney AKA Wolf, who snarled mockingly, or trying to scare the living crap out the contestants, either one. Asura looked smugly at Falco, who raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because, Fly-Boy's down, and you're finished! Also, I kinda don't like you, since you're a jackass. Bye!" she replied, Falco just growling at her mockery, and his naïve-ness, before kneeing the bird off herself, Falco also being eliminated, thanks to a good punch from said jackal, another message bubble appearing above her, saying:

"**OWNED!**"

Asura paused.

_Wait… So Fox and our jackass friend, Falco, are out, so that means…._

Turning slowly, she came face-to-face with none other than…

Dun dun duuunnnn!

Wolf!

"Eek! Er, ahem, hi!" Asura said, dodging sharp claws, and countering with a kick to the tail, a yelp exiting the wolf's mouth. Wolf growled, swiftly kicking the jackal for that. Asura yelped, landing near a Bomb-Omb.

"Bye bye!" Asura said, throwing the bomb, and watching the pretty fireworks.

As Asura posed after her close victory, Wolf smirked in a friendly sort of way, Fox just applauding good-naturedly, and Falco muttered, 'Ass.' under his breath, forgetting for a moment ho close friends the four of them were, despite Asura's fear of Wolf, which seemed only evident in battles. A swift kick to the shin, courtesy of ox McCloud, shut him up.

"Wow, that was… Well, a painful battle, but good job, you guys!" Asura said, shaking paws with Fox, then Falco, who gave her an especially painful shake, being the sore loser he was, and Wolf, who grinned in a way that suggested 'rematch'. Bowing, Asura turned tail, and ran off towards the Lake, the Star-characters thinking.

"Intriguing little thing, isn't she?" Wolf smirked, Fox grinning, and Falco just sighing.

'Well, at least I know she was just kidding! ….She WAS kidding, right, about not liking me? Right?' he pondered, following his fellow pilots back to their dorms.

Asura gasped, emerging from the crystal clear water that was the lake. After the Subspace War, all the lands reverted to their natural, peaceful forms, providing great places to relax, an occasional Goomba or Koopa appearing, but since they were so weak, they could be immediately killed, or atrophied.

Sighing, Asura swam gracefully through the lake, violet and rouge fur glimmering in the sunlight, stopping only when she reached the middle. Taking a deep breath, she dove under, many other Pokemon greeting her. Even Manaphy was there, laughing, smiling, hugging everybody as usual. Asura smiled. Down here, it was so peaceful…

"Shut up, Falco." Fox said, the said blue jay thing, whatever he is, giggling madly.

"S-sorry, Fly-boy, but… Hmphehehe." He giggled, nearly keeling over. Wolf groaned, wapping the bird in the head, said bird yelping. Fox sighed.

(Flashback)

Fox reached upwards, grunting.

"Just… a bit… more…" he mumbled, paw touching the tip of the bowl of noodles. His 'loyal' friend, the ever so jerkish Falco, had put his lunch on a very high shelf, the vulpine having to go as far to get a high stool just to barely, BARELY, reach his lunch. How he'd gotten it up there was a mystery to him. Damn bird…

All of a sudden, aforementioned jay came waltzing into the room, yelling something, surprising the fox so bad, his stool gave out from under him, and the vulpine fell, noodles and all. Falco burst out laughing from the image, forgetting immediately what he wanted to say.

Fox had landed roughly on his bottom, the plate of food falling on his head, making him look like he was wearing a wig of noodle, and a Chinese hat.

"Aw, crap! _Thanks, Falco!_"

(End Flashback)

Fox groaned, burying his face in his paws in exhaustion. Oh, why him?

Wolf stopped, causing Falco to bump into him, and Fox to bump into him, all three nearly falling like a stack of Dominoes. Wolf turned around, fangs bared in mock scariness.

"Geez, stop shoving, will ya? I coulda landed in the lake! And I know, personally, that your pigeon friend, AKA, the rat with wings, would hate being in water." Falco growled, feather tips brushing his gun trigger. Oh, how he wished he could use it right now!

A gasp sounded from the middle of the lake, a certain jackal's head popping above the water's surface, paws rubbing the water away from her eyes. Wolf smirked.

"Well, if it isn't our good friend, Asura the Lucario!" he exclaimed, said Pokemon flinching in mild surprise.

"Hi-AH!" Asura yelped, immediately disappearing under the water. The three fly-boys, or whatever ya'll call them, immediately turned their full attention to the lake.

"Where… Where'd she go?" Fox asked, Falco inching closer. Wolf held an arm out.

"Watch out!"

All of a sudden, Rayquaza broke above the water's surface, a struggling Lucario in claws.

"Not him again!" Fox yelped, battle stance ready. Wolf glanced at his two comrades.

"You two distract that thing, while I free Asura-chan, got it?" They nodded, splitting up.

"Hey! Over here, dumb-dumb!" Fox mocked, the enraged Rayquaza turning his way. Falco sighed, sweat-dropping, glancing towards his comrade.

"_Dumb-dumb?_" he asked, the vulpine huffing.

"Hey, it's the best I can come up right- OOF!" he grunted, flying towards the trees, thanks to Rayquaza's claws. Falco sighed, focusing, blasting away at the dragon legendary.

_Back to Asura…_

Asura whimpered, clawing and biting at the claws that held her hostage.

'Crap! I think I just broke a tooth! Ouch! Damn dragon! How'd I forget he was here? Rayquaza no baka, you jerk!' she thought, gasping when the claws tightened around her, restricting her breathing even more.

A purple blur flew by, hitting the claw straight, causing the dragon to let go of his captive in shock and mild pain, Asura plopping into the water, the weakened jackal unable to move. A smaller clawed paw grabbed her arm, lugging her on land, saving her.

Asura panted, vision blurry.

'Agh… Head…aches…' Asura thought, blacking out. Wolf cursed, aiming at the huge dragon, the other two doing the same, Rayquaza screeching in anger.

After a while, Rayquaza eventually went down, the three Star Fox, Star Wolf, whatever, characters kneeled near the aura pokemon, who, at the moment, was still out.

"Dammit. We'd better get her home." Wolf stated, Falco and Fox nodding.

"Dibs out on carrying the pup." Falco said, raising his feathery hands, looking innocent. Wolf did the same quickly, leaving a gawking Fox standing there. As good friends as they were, they did not like to carry their female friend, for their own individual reasons.

"Wha…?! How am I supposed to carry her?!" Fox shouted, Falco covering his ears in mock pain, Wolf groaning in agrivation.

"Simple." Wolf replied, holding Asura up, walking towards the shocked fox.

"Like this." He put the jackal on poor Fox's back, forcing the vulpine to carry Asura piggy-back style. She was surprisingly light, though, luckily for Fox. He still complained, though, bluching madly the entire trip back. Falco grinned.

_Dope, the dibs out thing doesn't work in situations like this! Oh, how naïve can you get?_ He thought, whistling quirkily, a vein appearing on said fox's forehead.

_One, two, three, four…_

First thing Asura noticed? Her pounding headache.

Second thing? Shadows looming above her.

Groaning, Asura fluttered her eyes open, paw to her head.

'Agh… Why's everything so freakin'….Hmph. Not coming up with anything…' Asura thought, rubbing her eyes a bit.

'Feel so… sleepy…' she thought, trying to stay awake, but close to fainting again.

"Hey now, don't faint on us again." A voice said, Asura starting.

"Hmph?" she murmured, vision clearing. Before her, the concerned Star characters kneeled near her, staring at her. Asura blinked again, quickly sitting up, nearly falling over from a head rush. Fox gently pushed her back down on the bed, placing a cold cloth on her forehead, the jackal sighing.

"How're you feeling?" Falco asked, Asura placing a paw on her temples, sighing.

"Sore. What happened…?" she asked in a rough voice, throat stinging. A glass of cool water was put against her lips, and she drank from it gratefully, throat not so sore afterwards.

"You somehow caught a cold, and you've been out for 2 days." Wolf asked, Asura's dull orange eyes widening a bit.

"Two days? You mean, you guys saved me?" All three nodded.

"But why? I'm nothing special." Fox shook his head.

"Skye said that, too, and nearly died 'cause of it, too. But Pit, Marth, and Satoshi, plus Toon, and Sonic, helped him, and now he's quite happy." Fox replied, Asura nodding. Skye was a resident here in the Mansion, and he was quite famous among them. He, in fact, was the one to rescue her from the streets, and introduce her to this battle arena.

"Hai. Skye-san, he saved me. When I asked him why, he said I reminded him of a cute Riolu he knew. Would that be Tyri-kun? Ah, well. Arigato, guys. This is why I like you guys over the others, we can relate to each other somehow." Asura summed up, smiling, Fox turning away, blushing, Falco smiling, Wolf grinning.

"Nice to know that, Asura-chan. Arigato."

TBC?

Pat: Sorry, if they were OOC, but I liked how this turned out, personally. As I said, Skye series is finished, but who said I was done with SSB fanfics? Ja ne! Please review!


End file.
